


Last Berth

by lille082



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Free Verse, Introspection, M/M, POV James Bond, Poetry, Poetry inspired by the National Gallery scene, References to National Gallery scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082
Summary: A free verse reflection of their relationship.





	Last Berth

You taunt me  
tearing right through  
this grand old warship  
breaking me apart  
until your waves leave nothing  
but scrap to wash up on your shore.  
Your tempestuous moods could bring  
the world to its knees  
damaging what’s already damaged  
beyond return.  
There’s no room for guilt  
in either of us  
and you wear on me  
wear me down  
jagged edges eroded smooth.  
You’re a microcosm of all that  
I’ve been running from  
running towards  
and you wordlessly  
acknowledge it with the gentle  
pressure of your fingertips.  
As the ripples still to glass  
now I wonder:  
What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned a prompt for a writing class to write a poem of exactly 100 words and this just kind of happened. I tried multiple times to write something personal/self-reflective but I'm apparently emotionally constipated unless it involves these dorks.


End file.
